Father's Day
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Glorias daughter, Kassie, shows the angels what Father's Day is really about.  Takes place at the end of Kassie’s Prayer.”  RR!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Touched by an Angel. They belong to CBS.

Enjoy!

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: I know Gloria is very close to Monica, but I wanted to write a little bonding between Gloria and Tess. I know we didn't see much of it in the show, so I'm going to try my best to put it into my future TBAA stories.

"Father's Day"

Gloria smiled as she watched her daughter, Kassie Siarrah, playing in the park with her Uncle Rafael and her Aunt Monica. The child was having a good time and Gloria enjoyed watching her have fun.

As Gloria watched Kassie and Monica throw a soccer ball around, she sighed.

"What's wrong, little angel?" Tess asked, coming over and sitting beside Gloria. She wrapped an arm around her angel baby's shoulders and gave her a hug.

Gloria shook her head.

"Nothing." Gloria replied, although she knew Tess wouldn't buy it.

"Nice try, little angel." Tess said, knowingly. "But that doesn't work with me."

"It doesn't work with Monica, either." Gloria informed her friend, glancing over to where Monica was now pushing Kassie on the swings.

"What's on your mind, baby?" Tess asked, hugging Gloria close.

Gloria sighed once again before telling Tess what was up.

"Kassie doesn't' have a father." Gloria said, continuing to watch her daughter play.

Tess shook her head and pulled Gloria close.

"That's where you're wrong, little angel." Tess replied, smiling at Gloria knowingly. "Kassie does have a father. SHE has the best father ever. We all do."

Gloria nodded, understanding what Tess was getting at.

"You're right." Gloria said, snuggling into Tess. "But sometimes I wish I could give her an earthly one."

Tess sighed.

"You're doing wonders with her, baby. You really are. Kassie's a happy, healthy child. She has a mother, grandmother and an aunt who love her to pieces. She also has an uncle that would do anything for her. But most importantly, she has God. We all have God, little angel. He loves each and every one of us and He is the perfect Father."

Gloria smiled. She loved her Heavenly Father so much.

"Thanks," Gloria said, letting Tess comb her fingers through her hair.

"Anytime, little angel. Anytime. I love you." Tess replied. She smiled down at Gloria as the two angels continued to watch Kassie play.

Tess was glad that Gloria had finally trusted her enough to spend time with her without Monica there. It had taken Gloria a while, but she and Tess had finally established a good relationship.

Gloria wasn't as close to Tess like she was to Monica, but Gloria knew she could go to either angel with a problem and they would both try their best to help her. But most importantly, Gloria knew she was loved by Tess and Monica as well. And of course, loved by God. Gloria knew this full well and she couldn't have asked for a better family.

"All right you three!" Tess called, smiling at them all. "It's time to go home. We have an assignment to get ready for. Come on now." With that, Tess got up. She was about to relinquish her hold on Gloria and was surprised when Gloria held on tightly.

"Awww!" Came the simultaneous groan from both angels and Kassie.

Tess ignored them as she started walking towards the car. She smiled and picked her little angel up.

It was a good thing that Gloria was light.

As Tess and Gloria made their way to the car, they heard a giggle from behind them.

"What's so funny, Miss Kassie?" Tess asked, eyeing her granddaughter.

Kassie shook her head.

"Uncle Rafael pushed Aunt Monica in the lake by accident!"

Tess glanced over to see Kassie's point confirmed. Monica was dripping wet and Rafael was doing his best to help her out of the water.

Tess shook her head as she set Gloria down and got into the driver's seat.

"Lord, help me with those two." Tess prayed, making Gloria giggle.

Later that night, Gloria found Kassie at her desk. She was drawing something on a folded piece of paper.

"Hey there, Kass. It's time to get ready for bed." Gloria announced, sitting on the edge of Kassie's bed. "You can finish up your picture and then I'll tuck you in."

"Okay Mommy." Kassie replied, not looking up from her work. "And it's not a picture."

"Can I see what it is?" Gloria asked, not wanting to pry, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

Kassie shook her head.

"It's a surprise."

Gloria nodded.

"Okay."

After Kassie was done her artwork, she set it aside and got ready for bed. SHE got under the covers and Gloria tucked her in.

"Mommy?" Kassie asked, as she snuggled into Gloria for a cuddle.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Gloria replied, starting to stroke Kassie's hair.

"Does God celebrate Father's day too?" The inquisitive six year old asked.

Gloria nodded. She had a feeling she knew where this was going and she smiled with pride at Kassie.

"Yes, sweetie, He does. He loves us all. And He also loves all the holidays. But Christmas and Father's Day are God's favorites."

Kassie nodded. She fell asleep in Gloria's arms and the youngest angel sat there, just relishing in the time she got to spend with Kassie. Gloria loved her daughter so much and she thanked God for her every day.

After Gloria kissed Kassie good night, she tucked her in and made her way to the bathroom. She wanted to take a shower before joining Tess for some tea and finally going to bed.

An hour later, Gloria checked on Kassie. She always made a point to check on the little girl after putting her to bed.

As Gloria kissed Kassie good night, she was about to leave the room, when something caught her eye. It was the artwork that Kassie had been working on before bed.

Gloria picked it up from it's place on the floor and couldn't help but glance down at it. What she saw, made her brown eyes fill with tears.

It was a pink piece of paper, folded like a card. Kassie had drawn a picture of a sun rise and a few hearts on it. Across the middle of the card, in Kassie's childish handwriting, Kassie had written, Happy Father's Day, God.

After staring at the card for a minute or so, Gloria quickly left the room and went to show the card to Tess and Monica.

When Tess got a look at it, she too started crying a little.

"That sweet baby angel." Tess said, wiping at her eyes. "Kassie's got it right."

Gloria nodded and grinned.

"That wee child has a heart like no other child I've ever known." Monica commented, sniffling a little bit. She was smiling though, despite the tears that had made their way over her angelic features.

"Amen to that." Tess said, pulling Monica close. "Amen to that."

Gloria grinned in agreement. She then put the card back where it had been, making a mental note to send it to its recipient later that night.

As Gloria and Tess sat together, enjoying each other's company and the sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace, Gloria posed a question to Tess.

"Tess, why doesn't everyone make a card for God on Father's day?"

Tess shrugged as she hugged Gloria close.

"I don't know, little angel. I just don't know." Tess sighed as she drank the last of her tea.

After the tea was finished, Tess ushered Gloria off to bed. It had been a long day for everyone.

As Gloria laid down that night, she noticed that it was past midnight. She smiled as she fell to her knees and closed her eyes.

After a minute or two, Gloria uttered three words.

"Happy Father's day, Father." With that, Gloria went to sleep, feeling more content than she had in a long time.

THE END

A/N: I wrote this story because a lot of people don't stop to think of what Father's Day is really about. Yes, it's about spending time with your earthly fathers and male parental guardians. But it's also about taking a few minutes out of your day to spend time with the one Father who will never let you down. The one Father who is always there for you, no matter what. The one Father who will do anything for His children. The Father who created each and every one of us. And that's our Heavenly Father. He loves us so much and He deserves to be celebrated just as much as our earthly fathers do, maybe even more so. Because when it comes down to it, God is the perfect Father and the one who will never leave us or for sake us. He loves us, in spite of the mistakes. And He has a plan for us all.

I hope everyone has enjoyed this story.


End file.
